


When you Act like Tha’

by Tezzieh



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, F/M, M/M, Multi, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, underaged tag for Bran being 15 while and Jojen go nuts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 04:53:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5277407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tezzieh/pseuds/Tezzieh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crazy things happen only in families, right? </p><p>[Warning: The actual first chapter will be uploaded next week. It will be a Jon Chapter]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Casting List

Rheagar Targaryen [Chris Hemsworth]  
Jon Connington [Toby Stephens]  
Elia Targaryen-Martell [Malaika Arora]  
Lyanna Targaryen-Stark [Michelle Borth]  
Rhaenys Targaryen [Katrina Kaif]  
Aegon Targaryen [Bradley James]  
Jon Targaryen [Kit Harington]  
Viserys Targaryen [Harry Lloyd]  
Daenerys Kahl-Targaryen [Emilia Clarke]  
Drogo Kahl [Jason Momoa] 

Eddard ‘Ned’ Stark [Sean Bean]  
Catelyn ‘Cat’ Stark-Tully [Michele Fairly]  
Robb Stark [Richard Madden]  
Sansa Stark [Sophie Turner]  
Arya Stark [Maisie Williams]  
Bran Stark [Isaac Hemstead-Wright]  
Rickon Stark [Art Parkinson]  
Benjen Stark [Joseph Mawle]

Jon Arryn [John Standing]  
Lysa Arryn-Tully [Kate Dickie]  
Robert Arryn [Lino Facioli] 

Edmure Tully [Toby Mensies]  
Roslin Tully-Frey [Alexandra Dowling] 

 

Tywin Lannister [Charles Dance]  
Jaime Lannister [Nikolaj Coster-Waldau]  
Tyrion Lannister [Peter Dinklage]  
Bronn [Jerome Flynn]  
Olenna Tyrell-Redwyne [Diana Rigg]  
Mace Tyrell [Roger Ashton-Griffiths]  
Alerie Tyrell-Hightower [Joan Allen]  
Willas Tyrell [Eoin Macken]  
Garlan Tyrell [Rupert Young]  
Leonette Tyrell-Fossoway [Natalie Portman]  
Loras Tyrell [Finn Jones]  
Margaery Tyrell [Natalie Dormer] 

Robert Baratheon [Mark Addy]  
Cersei Baratheon-Lannister [Lena Heady]  
Joffrey Baratheon [Jack Gleeson]  
Myrcella Baratheon [Nell Tiger Free]  
Tommen Baratheon [Dean-Charles Chapman]  
Stannis Baratheon [Stephen Dillane]  
Selyse Baratheon-Florent [Tara Fitzgerald]  
Shireen Baratheon [Kerry Ingram]  
Renly Baratheon [Gethin Anthony]  
Brienne of Tarth [Gwendoline Christie]  
Davos Seaworth [Liam Cunningham]  
Dale Seaworth [Daniel Cudmore]  
Allard Seaworth [Tom Hopper]  
Matthos Seaworth [Kerr Logan]  
Maric Seaworth [Daniel Fraser]  
Devan Seaworth [Aaron Taylor-Johnson]  
Stannis Seaworth [Nick Robinson]  
Steffon Seaworth [Ezra Miller] 

Doran Martell [Alexander Siddig]  
Arianne Martell [Aishwarya Rai]  
Quintyn Martell [Dev Patel]  
Trystane Martell [Toby Sebastian]  
Oberyn Martell [Pedro Pascal]  
Ellaria Sand [Indira Varma]  
Obara Martell [Keira Castle-Hughes]  
Nymeria Martell [Jessica Henwick]  
Tyene Martell [Rosabell Laurenti Sellers]  
Sarella Martell [Namrata Shirodkar]  
Elia Martell [Shruti K. Haasan]  
Obella Martell [Kangana Ranaut]  
Dorea Martell [Shraddha Kapoor]  
Lorenza Martell [Aditi Rao Hydari]

Euron Greyjoy [Mads Mikkelsen]  
Victarion Greyjoy [Richard Armitage]  
Aeron Greyjoy [Viggo Mortensen]  
Asha Greyjoy [Gemma Whelan]  
Theon Greyjoy [Alfie Allen] 

Howland Reed [Robin Williams]  
Meera Reed [Ellie Kendrick]  
Jojen Reed [Thomas Broodie-Sangster]  
Gendry Waters [Joe Dempsy]  
Melisandre Asshai [Carries van Houten]  
Samwell Tarley [John Bradley]  
Grenn Bull [Mark Stanley]  
Pypar Batt [Josef Altin]  
Petyr Baelish [Aidan Gillen]  
Sandor Clegane [Rory McCann]


	2. What freaks look like

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> School is out and the vacation has a few pleasant encounters in store

“I’m home!” Jon calls, putting his bag down in the hall. “Welcome home, dear.” Jon looks up to where the voice comes from. It is Elia who smiles at him from the doorway to the kitchen. Jon smiles back at her. “Mother Elia, how nice to see you.” He says, always polite to his father’s first wife. He toes out of her shoes and walks up to her. “How have you been, dear?” Elia stand on her toes to kiss his forehead. Jon chuckles and lightly hugs his stepmother. “I’ve been good, and you?” He offers. Elia shock shoulders, emphasising how skinny she is. Jon shook his head in a mild manner. “I’ll go find my parents.” He says. Elia nods. “I am sure they will love to see you again.” Elia cooes.  
Jon leaps into the livingroom. The only one he finds is a ginger man, lounging on the couch, with a book in hand, father’s favorite book. “Hello Jon.” He immediately looks up. “Oh Hi Jon, how was your last semester?” The red haired man bears the same name as him and is his godfather. Jon sits down next to him. “Quite alright. I haven’t got in any fights this semester.” He says angelically. Last semester he had been suspended for five entire days after he had picked a fight with Ramsay Bolton. “We are all so proud of you.” Connington chuckles. Jon rolls his eyes. “You had best run to your mother, she has been awaiting you.” The older man says. Jon nods and jumps up.  
“Mum, I am home!” Jon rushes up the stairs. Lyanna pokes her head out of his father’s bedroom and smiles at her son. “Oh sweetling, how good to see you back.” She walks up to him and takes him in her arms, crushing her in her hug. “Ma.. Please… I need to breath.” Jon squirms. Lyanna let’s her son go, but only to yield him to his father. “You are late, Aegon and Rhaenys are home already. For over three hours.” Rheagar sounds a little strict. Jon sighs. It is rather obvious he does not want to talk about it. “Did you get into a bad situation?” Lyanna asks. “I guess you could say so...” Jon looks at his feet. “How deep is the trouble you are in?” Rheagar lifts Jon’s chin to make him look him in the face. “Only the trouble of heartache, dad.” Jon mutters, truthfully. “My poor baby!” Lyanna pulls Jon in another embrace, more tender this time. “Mum, please, I can handle a broken heart..” Jon mumbles.

Jon sits with Aegon on the couch, trying not to fail too much at Fifa, Aegon is much better at it. “Are you losing again, Jonny boy?” Viserys taunts. “Go sit on a cactus.” Jon says, cringing at his own failing attempt to be on par with his half brother. “Children, can you stop bickering?” Elia says gently. “I would love to mama Elia, but Viserys insist on being an insufferable prick.” Jon replies, ever so sweet. Aegon and Drogo laugh about it, but Daenerys and Rheanys send him a glare. From Viserys he receives a slap on the back of his head, with the rolled up newspaper. “Oh you are so going to get it!” Jon drops his controller and gets up, running after Viserys, who makes sure to make away quickly.   
Jon is quicker than his uncle, but before he can give Viserys what he deserves, his father interrupts. “Jon leave him alone, go pack your bags, we’re leave tonight.” Rheagar chides his youngest son. Jon frowns, unhanding Viserys. “Leaving? Where are we going?” He asks. “We’re going to some sort of vacation park. Eddard invited us.” Rheagar answers. “Just us and the Starks?” Viserys asks. In his voice, the distaste for the Stark family is almost too obvious. “No, not in the least, more families will be there. See it as a gather of sorts to strengthen the bonds between us.” Rheagar says. “I am looking forward and I am sure Viserys is too.” Jon says, some malice towards his uncle present in his voice. It is his turn to run from Viserys now. But to his fortune, he’s pulled his door shut before Viserys can follow him.

He decided he’s pack his bag while opening a skype conversation with Sam, Grenn and Pyp. “How was your welcome home?” Sam asks, almost as soon as Jon has opened the conversation window. “Oh you know the drill, interrogations and bone crushing hugs. And of course the loving words of Viserys.” Jon wandered away from his desk and began searching for his suitcase. Ghost looked up from his pillow, red eyes inquiring. “How about you.” Jon asks, rubbing the dog over his nose swiftly before discovering his suitcase under his bed. “Mother was overjoyed, as usual, dad didn’t seem too pleased… What are you doing Jon?” Sam replies. “Packing, we’re going on Holiday.” Jon says, trying to pull the suitcase from under his bed. Pyp and Grenn hooted with laughter. “Oh come on Jon, don’t be a weekling, pull!” Grenn calls out. Jon groans and gives the suitcase a firm yank. It gives and with the force of his own yank, Jon falls over. Ghost hops up from his pillow and pads over to see if Jon is alright. The dog licks sweetly at Jons face and Jon laughs softly.   
“Awe, at least Ghost still loves you!” Pyp teases. Jon puts up a hand and gives his webcam the bird. “Jon, that is not proper!” Sam calls out. “Sam, can please pull that stick out of your ass.” Pyp says. Sam mumbles something, but Jon doesn’t catch it. Not that he feels like catching it either. He pushes Ghost away and stands up. “Come now, don’t bikker.” He says, a soft smile tugging at his lips. He wouldn’t trade his three friends for the entire world. They make him happy, even s soon after his breakup with Ygritte. “Yes, be nice to each other.” Grenn adds. “Oh, I am so sorry Sam, do you want me to kiss it better.” Pyp makes kissing sounds and Jon glances at his laptop to see Sam make a face. “I have Gilly for that, thank you very much!” Sam protests. Jon has to laugh at their antics. “You guys are lunatics.” He says happily. “All for your entertainment.” Pyp makes a mock bow.  
Jon opens his closet and skims through the heaps on jeans, shirt, henleys and flannels, having no idea what he should take. “Where’s the Holiday going?” Pyp asks. “Some sort of resort. I don’t even know. I am just along for the ride. Da said more big families are coming.” Jon replies. “We are not, dad said we are going to do some sort of safari, just because Dickon wants that.” Sam complains. “Oh come on Sam, going on safari is great. You will see elephants and lions and rhino’s and everything. It will be amazing. You can make lot’s of photo’s and rub them under our noses in the new school year. Pyp and Grenn aren’t going anywhere, so be glad you are going in the first place.” Jon lectures. “Yes Sam, be happy you’re even going.” Pyp parrots. “Pyp, stop it, don’t haggle him so much.” Jon says gently, picking out a few jeans and a good number of henleys.   
“Not that you have any reason to be mouthing us off, you are going to be socializing all vacation long, you will have so much more fun than all three of us.” Grenn says to Jon. “I am not complaining about my situation, Grenn, Sam is.” Jon disagrees. “I am not complaining.” Sam sputters. “You are!” Grenn says. “I am not!” Sam calls. They start to bicker and Jon sighs. “Can you two quit it!” Pyp yells. It seems to startle both of them and after that Grenn and Sam do not argue anymore.

Jon heads downstairs for dinner. “Can you give me a hand with the pans?” Elia asks gently. “Of course I can.” Jon doesn’t even think of refusing her. She is such a sweet lady and like a second mother to him. He takes the big pan with the stew from the stove and carefully walks over to the dining room, where Rheanys helps Lyanna set the table. “That stew smells lovely, Elia.” Jon Connington praises, from his spot in the window seat. Elia smiled sweetly and brings out the pan with mashed potatoes. Jon slowly puts the pot down and takes his usual seat, beside Aegon. Rheanys sits down on his other side, next to Elia. Rheagar comes in to take his seat between Elia and Lyanna.   
Soon they are all seated and Elia gives everyone their portion of stew and taters. “We thank the father, the mother, the warrior, the maid, the smith, the crone and the stranger.” Rheagar leads the prayer. Everyone repeats him, safe for Drogo, Lyanna and Jon. They keep other gods, but that is fine. No one complains about it. Of course except Viserys, but he is silenced by a glare from his sister’s husband. Drogo’s dark almond eyes speak far louder than his mouth. Jon is thankful for that, he doesn’t feel like arguing during dinner. Especially not the evening before they leave for this vacation resort.   
“Da, what facilities will there be on this resort?” Rheanys asks. “Each of you will have your own room. There is a pool, restaurants, bars, you can rest bikes and horses and beyond the resort the is a beach and a forest.” Rheagar answers. Jon chews thoughtfully on a piece of meat and tries to already plan what he’ll go do. “How long will we stay?” Viserys asks boredly. “Until you need to go back to school.” Is Rheagar’s quick reply.Viserys groans, but Jon and Aegon exchange a happy glance. What way to easier socialize with their peers than this very occasion. “Which families will be going?” Jon looks at his father curiously. “Martell, Stark, Tyrell, Lannister and Baratheon, but that is only as far I have been informed.” He is answered. It makes a smile appear on Jon’s face. He looks forward to seeing his uncles and cousins, but also some of his school friends. But especially he looks forward to talking to Tyrion Lannister again. The small man’s intelligence has always been interesting to Jon.

“Go sleep for a while, we’ll be driving most of the night.” Rheagar says. “I slept mostly on the plain. I’ll be in my room, reading.” Jon replies, before heading up.

They leave around midnight, in three vans. Rheagar, Drogo and Jon Connington drive. Jon and Lyanna ride with Jon Connington. Rheagar decided his first wife and children will ride with him on the way to the resort and Jon and Lya on the way back. There is no jealousy between the three of Rheagar’s partners or his children, which makes Jon glad.  
Lyanna is already asleep for some hours when Jon feels like he nods off. He leans his pillow against the window and curls into it. Despite his excitement for the days to follow, he is tired and slowly drifts off.  
When he awakes, the sun is already climbing the sky and Jon Connington is parking beside the vacation house.

Jon groggily jumps out of the car and opens the back doors of the van. Ghost whines loudly. He makes it clear that he has to go to the doggy do bathroom. He takes the leash from the peg and opens the bench. Ghost jumps out and sits down in front of Jon, whining again. Jon puts him on his leash. “I’ll be back!” He calls out, walking down the driveway, looking a place to let Ghost do his do’s.   
Behind him he hears another dog barking. He looks up, ignoring Ghost as the white dog pulls at his leash. Approaching is Robb Stark, with a wide smirk on his face. “Hello there Jon! Long time no see.” Robb says. “As if it were yesterday.” Jon smiles back at his cousin. Robb chuckles and they both look on while Ghost and Grey Wind sniff at each other and bark happily. “So, looking forward to the coming weeks?” Robb asks. “For sure, I especially look forward to meeting Tyrion Lannister again. It’s been a while since I had an intellectual conversation.” Jon says teasingly.   
Ghost gets antsy. “I should really find some place I can let him do his thing.” Jon chuckles. “Yeah, Grey Wind needs to go too. Sansa’s already gone out with Lady, let’s look for her.” Robb suggests. Jon nods and the two set off. Ghost and Grey Wind pull their leashes as they smell their sister nearby.   
Robb spots Sansa first. “Look at her sitting all by herself, she must be fed up with Arya already.” He jokes. Jon snickers and unclips Ghosts leash so he can run up to Lady. Robb does the same and Grey Wind dashes out onto the field, following close behind Ghost. Robb and Jon leisurely stroll after the dogs, to the bench where Sansa sits.   
Jon doesn’t often socialize with Sansa, but he has to admit that every time he sees her, she’s become more beautiful. “Hello Sansa.” He sits down beside her. Sansa looks up from her phone. “Oh hello Jon, it’s been a while.” Sansa smiles pleasantly at him. “It sure has. How have you been?” Jon asks gently. “Quite good actually, everything kind of cleared up after you broke Ramsay’s nose.” Sansa answers. Her Tully blue eyes shimmer with joy and gratitude. “You know I’d do everything to defend my favorite cousin.” Jon winks. “Hey I thought I was your favorite!” Jon looks up to see Arya stand beside the bench. She’s grown quite some since last time he’d seen her and she’s cut her hair real short. Jon laughs and pulls her on his lap. Together they watch Nymeria race towards her litter mates. “But you are my favorite, just as much as Sansa.” He says gently. “And what about Bran and Rickon?” Robb frowns. “Much the same. I love all my cousins equally.” Jon says with a wide grin on his face.

Soon, Bran and Rickon join them as well. Bran in his wheelchair and Rickon running after Summer and Shaggydog. Jon feels sorry for the crippled boy and gets up to help up him along the rocky path to the field. Bran looks up at him and smiles. “Good Morning Jon.” He greets in his sweet melodic voice. “Good morning Bran.” Jon smiles back at him. “Are you well?” Bran asks. “Of course I am.” Jon puts the break on the wheel of Bran’s wheelchair and sits back down.   
The five of them watch Rickon run around with the dogs. Nymeria, Grey Wind and Shaggydog bark and howl, but Lady and Ghost keep silent. Summer has slunk back to lay down at Bran’s feet. Jon reaches down to rub the dog behind his ears. Summer looks up and wags his tail. Jon chuckles and leans back against the bench.  
“So, got any plans already?” Sansa asks. Simultaneously Robb and Jon shrug. “Father said the Reeds are coming. I am so eager to meet them.” Bran replies. “Everyone at school says Jojen is a pothead.” Arya tells him. “Arya, don’t be so horrid. Howland Reed is father’s vastest friend, I am sure his son is a nice boy.” Sansa scolds. “Howland Reed is not father best friend, Robert Baratheon is.” Arya disagrees. Sansa and Arya always disagree. It amuses Robb and Jon, but Bran looks disapproving. “Robert Baratheon is a drunk idiot.” Sansa sasses. “Girls girl, come now. I am quite sure Uncle Ned is close to both men. Don’t bicker.” Jon tries to soothe them a little.   
“Looking forward to seeing Joff again, Sansa.” Jon teases. “Oh stop it will you!” Sansa gives him a shove, sending him fall from the bench. Startled, Summer jumps up, giving a loud yip. Ghost runs over and presses his wet nose against Jon’s face. “I am alright, I am alright.” Jon laughs, crawling up and sitting back on the bench. “I am in fact much eager to see Margeary again. And Loras...” Sansa flusters a little. “Sansa, Loras has a boyfriend.” Robb says, slightly scolding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be a Loras one.
> 
> Please note that this is one of my six ongoing stories and that I try to update as often as I can, but that I also have a school to gradutae from in three months time.


End file.
